Pokemon Blog
So, it has come to my attention, that I no longer edit here, and I'm not really much of a needed part of the crew. In previous times I had promised that I would overhaul the site. I have finished this task: it was started on August 20th 2016. As I am now finished, I will be removing all of my user rights here, and afterwords will be going inactive on the Pokémon Wiki as a whole. I will remove the sysop rights from my bot, I am rather hesitant though to remove the bot tag until this wiki finds a new bot runner, however, if the consensus is that I remove that right as well, then I will remove the bot right as well. The list of things which I have done, changed, fixed, rebuilt, and removed are as follows: *Changed: **Fonts: ***I have removed all of the previous fonts aside from the fonts provided by Nintendo®. The replacement fonts are as follows: Omega Ruby font for Headers; Expressway (as Rachin123 suggested be used) for the rest of the wiki; Expressway is a monospace font, so it won't bind or snag on much of anything. **Wikia Right Rial: You've probably noticed that I already changed this, this was a necessary change to cut down on load time for the rail, which is one of the last things to load in the wiki page beside from the comments area, making it one of the most likely things to snag and keep the page from loading completely. **Chat Skin: ***This has been built by yours truly if issues persist with it, I can come back, but only to fix issues with it, nothing else. **Wiki Skin: ***This is graciously provided to the wiki by Monochromatic Bunny, with Bunny also providing many of the new templates in a format that will keep up-to-date with load speeds and future designing of the wiki. *Fixed: **Navigation Bar: Removed the whitelines from the left sides of the upper level tabs. **Front Page: I tweaked the front page a bit, I suggest that a blog showcasing template be added, and that information for the new Sun & Moon games be added. *Rebuilt: *Removed: **Roundy (and its subsequent templates): Okay, don't get your panties in a bind/twist, this was removed because it was seriously slowing down page loading speeds, you guys will want for pages to load quickly, and that can't be done if every time a page is loaded, your browser has to pull a bunch of info from off of the page it's currently trying to load. ***This template (and the subsequent templates) are being replaced with CSS in the MW:Common.css page, they can be used much like the templates where, except that now you will be adding class="roundy" to whatever it is that you are editing. If the specified class does not have the level of border radius you wish to use, then you will have to use border-radius: and specify the amount of radius you want the border to have. ***The classing can be found MediaWiki:Rounding.css it will need to be imported into the MediaWiki:Common.css or it can just be copied and pasted. **Pokepower: This was not being used, and not even being kept up to date, aside from adding members, it's pointless to have a group that does not communicate outside of just adding members to the group pointlessly. A message has been sent to staff to have the "Pokepower:" space closed and removed from the wiki. **Pokémon Quiz: This has been removed it is no longer an event we're even taking care of, watching over, et cetera. ;Special thanks to the following users for ALL of their support, help, knowledge and skill as I have implemented these changes either, on my own, or with their gracious help: Annabeth and Percy, Monochromatic Bunny, RansomTime, Speedit, Slyst and Static Whisper. Category:Blog posts